1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices having reflecting structures and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices having reflecting structures.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device may have several advantages, such as a fast response times, relatively low power consumption, and wide viewing angles, regardless of its size. Additionally, the organic light emitting display device may be manufactured by simple processes executed at a relatively low temperature. Organic light emitting display devices are considered one of the most promising next-generation display devices.
In a conventional organic light emitting display device, an insulation layer may cover a thin film transistor provided on a substrate, and an anode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode may be sequentially disposed on the insulation layer. In a conventional organic light emitting display device, however, a considerable amount of the light generated from the organic light emitting layer may be reflected at an interface between the anode and an upper insulation layer. Further, the reflected light may be continuously reflected in the anode and may progress or be directed toward a non-luminescent region of the organic light emitting display device. Thus, significant amounts of light may not contribute to forming an image, so that light efficiency of the organic light emitting display device and luminance of images may be significantly deteriorated.